


Don’t you ever leave love aside, it’s all we have

by Kittypurplebling



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Morgan Lives, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittypurplebling/pseuds/Kittypurplebling
Summary: After Arthur Morgan’s brush with death and the gang’s breakup leaving him in pieces, moments like these is what makes it all worth it.Or: Javier And Arthur start a family.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella
Kudos: 15





	Don’t you ever leave love aside, it’s all we have

**Author's Note:**

> After watching a few Rdr2 panels, Gabriel Sloyer (Actor for Javier in Rdr2) said that he does not see Javier turn and that he just couldn’t see Javier wanting to hurt John and Arthur.
> 
> And I live by that.

“Pa! Pa, wake up!” Javier groans at the child’s frantic shouts, lifting his head up to glance at the kid when a pillow hits his face. 

“Haha! Surprise attack.” Isabella snickered, a proud grin plastered on the seven’s years old face. Javier just stares at his daughter for a minute before bursting into laughter. Deciding the game was on, he tackles Isabella and started tickling her sides.

“Not so strong after all, huh Chiquita!” 

“No! Paaaa! Stop it- it tickles!”

“That’s the whole point, Isa’!”

“Will you two stop havin’ a ticklin’ match and get yer lazy asses down here!” They both stopped momentarily at the sound of Arthur’s voice resonating from downstairs.

“Language!” Javier retorted, earning a chuckle from his daughter. 

“C’mon, Isa’ before your dad gets even more upset.” He grabbed a hold of his daughter’s hand, heading downstairs. At the end of the stairway, they hear Little pitter-patters of feet running towards them and then Javier was met with big green eyes staring right at him. He let go of Isabella’s hand to pick up the two-year-old. Isabella grunting at the sight before running towards her other father.

”G’ morning to you too Isabella.” Arthur said, looking down from where he was preparing breakfast to see his seven-year-old hugging his leg. He ruffled her hair, much to Isabella’s dismay, grunting and trying to push the hand away. 

Javier made his way to the dining table, setting Alex down on a high chair that Arthur made specifically for the young ones. 

”C’mon Isa’. Stop hogging your pa and sit at the table. Need your energy for when your friends come, okay conejito?”

”Yes, Papa.” The young girl reluctantly pulled off her dad and sluggishly dragged herself towards the table.

”Buenos días, cariño.” Javier greeted, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, earning a soft chuckle in return.

”G’ mornin’ to you too, pendejo.” Arthur retorted, earning a dramatic gasp from both Javier and Isa, Alex having no clue to what just happened.

”Papá! Papá, dad said a bad word!”

The two men both laughed at their daughter's words, the blonde grabbing ahold of one of the other’s hands in his own. After that, Javier lets go of Arthur's waist in order to grab the plates with food, Arthur reluctantly letting go of their intertwined hands.

They set up the table, the food is placed in front of everybody’s designated sit. Arthur was no chef but he knows how to cook a decent meal. Hell, he may even be better than Pearson but he’s not here to brag. Javier, on the other hand, does not enjoy cooking but he’ll always be happy to cook any Mexican dish if possible.

”Hey papa?” Isabella started with a chunk of meat in her mouth. ”Why can’t we visit Mexico?”

There was a tense silence as both Arthur and Javier froze in place. They glanced at each other before Arthur set his food down. 

”Well, there are bad people in Mexico. A lot of ’em hurt others and do nasty things. Maybe one day, when those bad people are gone we could go visit.” Arthur’s surprisingly calm words put a tiny smile on the little girl’s face and a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

”You really think so?”

”Yeah, I do.”

”But...what did the bad people do?” The pure curiosity in their little girl was a bit frightening, but despite it, Javier decided to answer the question himself.

”They steal your candy and take away your toys!” Javier teased, earning a tiny gasp from the two kids. He stood up to approach them in a teasing manner. 

”Then, they will eat you up like un lobo!” Javier emphasized his words by tackling Alex in a hug, the boy screaming a little before gurgling happy noises.

Arthur chuckles at the display in front of him. ”C’mon now, settle down and eat. Alex, you better finish those vegetables, I swear to God.”

~~~

After their meal, the kids were seen playing outside. Not sure what they were doing but by their constant laughter, Arthur knew they were having fun. 

Meanwhile, Arthur and Javier were cleaning up the table and bowls. Javier quietly humming to himself as he wiped the bowls down in the water from a barrel. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the Mexican’s waist, which earned a quiet gasp of surprise.

”You know, we probably should cut that mess on your head.” Arthur mumbled, his face nuzzled in the younger man’s neck. ”It’s gettin’ in my face.”

”Oh, is it now?” Javier placed the dried up bowls down, turning his head slightly to raise an eyebrow at Arthur. ”But I thought you liked it, cariño?”

”But ’s too long, you dumbass.” Arthur gruffly replied, starting right back at the other male who gave him a huff at the name.

”Whatever did I do wrong to be called such names?” Javier asked but before Arthur can retort, they heard screams of joy coming from outside. Taking both adults full attention.

When they let go of each other to look outside, they spotted two horses coming in, visible enough to realize it was the Marstons. Their two kids were bouncing in excitement, clearly happy to see their uncle and aunty, and maybe especially Jack. Javier left his lover’s side to pick up a hairband, earning a tiny pout from Arthur at the loss. In the end, Arthur was the first one outside, Javier hot on his tail.

The two couples greeted each other with hugs and pats on the back, Jack presumably already dragged away by their two unruly kids. They settled near a campfire, sitting on the two long logs across from each other. Uncle was here too and he seemed more than happy to spend time with the Escuellas...or was it the Morgans? Ah, they haven’t decided yet.

They spent their time by talking about their kids or telling stories. Eventually bringing the kids in for some good old music. They all sang their hearts out, even when Javier was singing in Spanish.

But as the day goes by and the sky is painted with stars, they part their ways. The Marstons and Uncle heading back to Beacher’s hope whilst Isabella and Alex waved them goodbye. Alex was tucked up in Arthur's arm, and Isabella just by Javier, the family heads back inside. 

However, as the night went on, their two-year-old son was having a fit. Probably tired from playing around the farm and getting chased by Jack. Arthur picked up his son and bounced his arms in hopes of calming him down.

”I know, Alex. Shhh shhh shhh.” Arthur comforted, but to no avail. The child’s cries only grew louder and Arthur winced a little because of it. 

”Hey, what’s wrong with Alex?” Javier questioned, poking his head out of a room.

”He’s tired and now he’s havin’ a fit. Won’ calm down neither.” Arthur sighed, setting the kid on his leg and bouncing it. ”I know Baby, I know.”

”Here let me try.” The other asks, grabbing a hold of their son, his cries growing louder once he was picked up. ”Hey there, pequeño.”

Javier swayed his body a little while holding Alex, humming softly and speaking words of comfort in Spanish. ”Estas cansado eh?”

Soft whimpers replaced the child’s once loud crying, getting a sigh of relief from both parents. ”Oh, lo sé. Papá está aquí.”

”C’mon let’s get them to bed.” Arthur inquired, giving a quick peck to both their kid and Javier. He then calls for Isabella, telling her to get to bed and that they’ll be up there in a minute.

When everything was settled and the kids were in their respective beds, Arthur and Javier tucked them in. But of course, Isabella was restless, constantly asking for a story. ”Please, dad! You never told us about them!”

”Isabella, it’s past your bedtime!” Arthur exclaimed, only earning a pout from his daughter.

”Well then, I won’t sleep until you tell me the story!” The 7-year-old complaint, crossing her arms in an attempt to look annoyed.

”You’re stubborn like your father you know that?” Javier snickered, earning a glare from his lover. Yet Isabella frowned, the two adults realizing she was looking down at a picture she surely found while scoping the place.

”Isa’...Where’d you find that Chiquita?” The younger male asked, earning a sigh from the young girl.

”Is this them? The gang Uncle mentioned?” Isabella replied instead. Javier was about to lecture her to not go looking through their stuff and to have some privacy. Instead, Arthur just confesses that it is indeed them and takes away the photo with a sad look in his eyes. 

”Yeah, yeah it was.” Arthur started, ”But that story ’s for another day, for now anyway.” Javier placed a reassuring hand on his lover’s shoulder at his words, glancing at their daughter’s pouty face.

“Oh, c’mon Isa’. We’ll tell you about it another time, now rest. You had a long day, pequeño.” The Mexican said, brushing away a strand of hair from his daughter’s face. “C’mon, off to bed.” 

They tucked their little girl in her bed, wishing her a goodnight before leaving to head towards their respective room. They both then changed into their union suits, the youngest of the two taking slightly longer. Whilst Javier clothed, Arthur took his time by examining the photo he had just taken. His thumb brushing across Hosea and Dutch. He sighed putting the image of the gang away, placing it carefully back in his picture frame.

Arthur missed the gang, his family, dearly. And he would do anything to just bring them all back together again. But of course, it had to be this way. Well, at least that’s what he tells himself every day. Maybe if he wasn’t blindly loyal, following Dutch with every plan and every job. Or if he saw the signs sooner, maybe, just maybe, the gang would still be here. However, in the end, this was all _Micah’s_ fault and now he regrets not leaving him to hang in Strawberry as he intended to those many years ago.

His thoughts were cut off when arms wrapped around his midsection and literally hoisted him onto the bed. Arthur groaned a little at the impact, not expecting it at all. ”You know, ’Bella probably got her sneakin’ skills from you, deary.”

”And what makes you think that, mi amor?”

” ’Cus you have no right sneakin on me like that.”

”Well then, okay fine but I know she got her curiosity from you, cariño.”

”What makes you say that.” Javier raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

”You literally know every plant, flower or animal we come across.”

”Just...I just had time on my hand.”

”Exactly, that’s just you being curious, pendejo.”

”Go to sleep, dumbass.”

”Idiota.”

“Little shit.”

“estúpido.”

“Fucker.”

“Pequeña mierda-“

Suddenly, chapped lips were on Javier’s plump ones. Shutting him up for good this time. His eyes fluttered closed even when Arthur broke apart to catch his breath. “Now rest, darling.”

Yeah, Javier can do that.

**Author's Note:**

> I am only beginning to write and this was quickly written, so I apologize if it is not the best. But I just wanted some Javiarthur Fluff after playing chapter 6 (yes I procrastinated) and I was sour and sad and hurt after that.
> 
> I’ll maybe re-edit this when i’ve gotten sleep.
> 
> Here’s the translation:  
> Chiquita=Petite  
> conejito=little bunny  
> Buenos días, cariño.=Good morning, darling.  
> pendejo=stupid  
> un lobo=a wolf  
> pequeño=little  
> Estas cansado eh?=You’re tired, huh?  
> Oh, lo sé. Papá está aquí=Oh, I know. Daddy is right here.  
> Pequeña mierda=little shit


End file.
